Reputations
by Kurohane Shizumi
Summary: School AU. 1 & 2 only. Takes place in modern Japan. Duo comes from L-2 to Japan to get an education on his parents wishes. Heero finds that he must protect Duo from...
1. Chapter 1

**Reputations**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, all done! Enjoy your new school. If you need anything or if you have any questions, comments, or even concerns, please come to my office."

* * *

"Nee, minna-san!" Sugawara Kosaka, a female student in my class yelled out to us as soon as she opened the door. This was very impressive to me because it looked as though she was already out of breath.

"Nan desu ka, Sugawara-san?" asked Suwaguchi Yukihiro, a male.

"There's a new student! And, wait; don't tell me that's nothing new! Guess what makes this student **_so_** totally cool?!" she squealed.

"Just tell us…" Naito Toru, a male said. It sounded like he was a bit annoyed. To me, it was intriguing. Kosaka-san (the girls let me call them by their first names…) is usually not this loud.

"Come on! Guess! **_Please!?_**" she whined.

"It's a totally hot foreigner!?" Kaonashi Natsuki squealed.

"Yes!!!" Kosaka-san squealed, too as she glomped Natsuki-san.

Every boy in our class sighed. Girls…

"Minna-san! Seats!" Takahito-sensei ordered as he entered our class. "Ohayou!" he said dutifully as he bowed toward us.

"Ohayou, sensei!" we replied as we bowed back to be seated.

"I have some news, class. We have a new student. He's a foreigner and doesn't know too much Japanese, so let's be as kind and as helpful as possible. You may come in," he said as he turned toward the sliding doors.

I don't know what I was expecting at first, but I _wasn't_ expecting what came next.

The door slid open and in walked a young man, 15, like us, clad in black jeans, black shirt and a black denim jacket. My heart jumped. The guy had braided chestnut hair that came down to his butt and a black baseball-like cap shaded his eyes, a plain cap.

Thump.

"Let's see why don't you introduce yourself?" Sensei asked him.

Thump.

The guy turned to us (for he was facing sensei), his head was slightly bowed to conceal his eyes and the most unique voice came from the lips on the face of what I could see.

Thump.

"Hi there! My name's Duo Maxwell. Uhh… I mean… Maxwell Duo…" he said scratching his head in embarrassment. He was certainly a foreigner.

Thump. Thump.

"My father's name is Maxwell Pater and my mother's is Maxwell Helen. We're from L-2. Do you guys know L-2?"

"Isn't that the _garbage_ colony?" asked Kobayashi Shuuji, a real jackass.

Duo flinched.

My heart stung.

I rose.

"Shut your trap, Kobayashi!" I said forcefully before I could stop myself.

Everyone stared at me.

I could _feel_ my face burning with embarrassment at my own outburst. I bowed to the class and said, "Gomen, minna-san…" hoping the sensei wouldn't punish me too severely.

"Yui," the sensei said to me, "one more outburst like that and it'll be detention." I nodded. "And Kobayashi," he added, "You've got one tomorrow."

I looked up at Duo. He was staring at me in fascination, wide-eyed, I would say.

Thump.

"Gomen nasai, Maxwell-san," said Takahito-sensei, "Please have a seat… let's see…"

Just my luck! Our class is so full there're no more seats except the one's in the back because he seats us alphabetically (Japanese alphabetically1). My name's Yui Heero. I sit in the last seat. There're only two more seats next to me. I know our sensei can't just move everyone over so suddenly because of 1) my outburst, and 2) we'll waste time. I know how our sensei works.

" Please sit next to Yui," he said pointing to me, a slight sigh to his voice.

Duo's face fell under the cap again as he made his way over to me, and the seat next to my own. "Yui!" sensei called again.

I looked up at Takahito-sensei, but gave no actual response; just a look that said: 'yes?' "Please help and share with Maxwell-san until he gets adjusted."

"Hai, sensei." Hai, sensei! Hell ya!

Wait.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Why am I acting like this over a… _GUY_? I mean it's not like I've acted like this over a girl either. However, a guy?

He sits down next to me in the chair. I glace over at him to smile unsurely. It's the only thing I can think to do.

* * *

The lunch break couldn't have come any sooner! I began to dash out with everyone else when Takahito-sensei, quite literally, grabs the back of my collar to hold me there. He called Duo over to his desk and asks the two of us to have a seat.

Takehito's our homeroom and English (the language2) sensei. We have English third period along with lunch right after. Our forth period is right after lunch so we all had our bags too.

"Yui, I'd really appreciate it if you could help Maxwell in anyway possible. Like, for instance, helping him around the school and teaching him about our school and so forth. That is, of course, only if Maxwell would accept the offer…" he said, first to me then to Duo.

Duo answered cheerfully, "Thanks! I will!"

Thump.

"I-I'm sorry." He said in a low voice. Interestingly enough that surprised me because he seemed like he could never sound like that. Not apologetic, just… _sad_ I guess would be the right word.

I turned around to answer him when I heard a voice call my name.

"Heero-sama! Nee, Heero-sama!" said a very cheerful and very female voice.

"H-Hai?" I answered turning again to come face to face with a redheaded female classmate. I don't remember her name… what was it? Miyu? I think it was Miyu.

"Can you please read this letter later when you have some free time on your hands? Thank you! I have to go now, bye!"

I blinked as she ran off leaving me with, apparently, an enveloped letter. I turned to Duo, who also blinked at the unusual event. Okay, well, for me, that's unusual because I'm so quite in class the students just think I'm a cold, stone, statue. For Duo, it was probably because he's new to Japan… or this part of Japan. He _does_ know Japanese.

"Sorry about that…" I said sweatdropping and scratching my head slightly. "That… doesn't usually happen… Anyways, I was going to say not to worry about it. I really didn't mind. If I did, I wouldn't have done it…"

Duo looked to his side as if he was blankly contemplating this. "You're Yui Heero, right? That's your name?"

I blinked and then smirked very little. "Yep. And you are Maxwell Duo. Do you mind if I call you Duo-san?" That may have been a bit too… familiar3.

However Duo seem only a bit taken back as he, and I swear this, blushed ever so slightly as he answered, "Sure…"

"I'm sorry…" I said as we were in the cafeteria getting our lunch. "For what Kobayashi said to you…" Duo didn't get anything and I got a sandwich. Then we went outside to sit in the cool October breeze. It was so beautiful out being an autumn midday.

"I get it all the time…" he replied in a small voice that, again, didn't seem like his at all. His eyes were like a clear blue purple sky. They had the same effect too. You know how you look up at the sky and you get drawn into the whole spaciousness of the vast blue? Well that's what his eyes were like too, so drawing.

"Do you know how Japanese schools work?" I asked trying to change the subject that seemed to… _change_ this 15 year old know as Maxwell Duo.

"Oh… not really…" he answered.

I had finished my sandwich.

"Well, we only have one class room. We're sophomores so we're on the second floor. Then we're divided up into actual classes and those are letters, not numbers. So our classroom is 2, for second floor and A since we're the first class. We're 2-A. Got that?" He nodded, a sort of amazed expression on his face. "Okay. The only time we move is when we go to P.E., go to lunch or leave. Oh, and our P.E. sensei are called kyoshi instead of sensei. But if they're your homeroom sensei you can call them sensei for homeroom. Homeroom only lasts for 30 minutes in which we are to read silently. Sometimes, when we're good threw out the rest of the week, Takahito-sensei will let us slide on Fridays."

I looked him over at this point. I remembered our attire. "The uniform here is free. You have to go to the office to get one and an extra cost 540 yen4."

He nodded. I think he was dazed or something because all of a sudden he was very quiet.

"Hey, are you okay? Sorry if I'm talking so much, I'm not really much of a talker." I was well aware of the fact that I was talking my brains off but that was only on, in a way, an order from sensei. And I actually respect Takahito-sensei very much. Plus, I had to teach him about the school and policies or else he might get in trouble. I really didn't want that.

"It's… It's not that…" he said quietly, "I was… I was thinking about… about my parents… sorry… if… it seems I'm a bit distant…" he smiled up at me and I think it was a sort of fake smile or sad smile because it didn't look too… I don't know… Duoish? Yeah…Wait. His parents?

"Your parents? It's okay, you'll see them in about 3 hours…"

"No. I won't."

"Wha?"

"They're on L-2. I live with my uncle. His name's Solo."

"But then… Why?"

He sighed. "Because we don't have much of anything on L-2. The schools are either terrible or they're not even schools… My parents wanted me to get a really good education. So they sent me here to live with my uncle."

"Oh. How come your parents didn't come with you?" asked daringly. I really had no right asking such a personal question but I wanted to get to know him.

"Because…" he started almost hesitantly, "we're poor on L-2. They saved up just enough for me. But just me."

"So you went to live with you uncle while you got the good education your parents wanted you to have… makes sense… I live with my uncle too."

"Really?"

* * *

When school ended Duo said he had to go to the office to get the uniform, which made sense. I had to go home so I could some house chores for my uncle, Odin. So at the bell I said bye to Duo and some people before hauling my ass over to the house.

* * *

"Oi, Oji-san! Tadaima! Kisama wa koko desu ka? 5" I said as I entered the house. We had a small house: one floor, small attic, 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, and a basement. Kitchen's pretty average. When you first walk in the house there's this coffee table you see, first thing. And on it, today, was a note:

Heero:

I've gone to do some work. Don't slack off on chores… Call me if you need anything. Should be home by nine.

Well, better get on those chores…

* * *

It was interesting to see Duo in navy blue and white. Black suits him much better. Our shirts, you see, were white and our ties, slacks and jackets were navy blue. Our shoes were up to us. Personally, I wore black and white American brand 'All-Star Converse' (high top) to school because Odin made me. You see, usually I wear, the yellow versions of them.

Duo wore the black and white All-Stars too. Yesterday, I now recall, he had also wore them. They looked, actually, very wore, very old. Guess that's not a _bad_thing, but couldn't his uncle buy him a new pair? Maybe he too has money problems… I don't want to seem like I rich but Odin makes enough for me to buy a new pair of sneakers when I desperately need them and Duo… desperately needed them.

Duo smiled at me and said cheerfully, "Mornin'!" in a very think American accent. He didn't have the cap on but he most certainly had the braid done. And he also had this huge (to me anyways) cross around his neck. I guess he's Christian. He had a black binder with paper in it and a pen too.

* * *

The day passed by normally, except, of course, the usual being-made-fun-of by Kobayashi and his gang of idiots and people who will never have brains because they were born that way or Kobayashi's brainwashed them. I got him to stop and I scared the living daylights out a few of his members. They're so loyal.

* * *

"Yui," said the cyan haired, indigo eyed, Yukihiro as he came up to me. Duo was in the restroom. Yukihiro pulled on my elbow and I pulled away. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Come with me, will ya? I have something important to talk to you about and I can't have others listening in. Okay?" he answered.

I sighed and followed him reluctantly.

We stopped in a part of the school where no one could hear us if we whispered or talked very softly.

"Okay, what is it?" I whispered.

Yukihiro spoke softly with a sort of fierceness to his voice, "Some people are spreading rumors about you and Maxwell."

"Oh really? What type of rumors?" I asked halfheartedly.

"I don't want to have to say this, but I figured you'd really like to know. Just remember… I'm not saying any of this but others are. And it's spreading pretty fast about the school…"

"What are they saying Suwaguchi?"

He sighed, a bit reluctant himself and forced the words, it seemed, for his mouth.

"They're saying you and Maxwell… they're saying you and Maxwell are more than classmates… and more than friends…"

I stood there trying to process the words and sentences and then meanings of what I had just heard.

"They're saying," I heard Suwaguchi continue, "You're gay."

* * *

1: Japanese Alphabet: The Japanese Alphabet is quite different from our own American one. The Japanese Alphabet is as followed:

A, I, U, E, O

KA, KI, KU, KE, KO

SA, SHI, SU, SE, SO

TA, CHI, TSU, TE, TO

NA, NI, NU, NE, NO

HA, HI, FU, HE, HO

MA, MI, MU, ME, MO

YA, YU, YO

RA, RI, RU, RE, RO

WA, WO

N

This is the basic alphabet. There are several modifications and combinations that add on to this list and different versions of each symbol representing these sounds for the Japanese Alphabet isn't really a Japanese 'Alphabet' at all but rather a phonic series of symbols. For more information concerning this and other material relating to this, please contact me via e-mail.

2: Keep in mind that the setting is Japan. In Japan they have to take English as a second language like we have to take French or Spanish.

3: Familiarity is a BIG deal in Japan. Depending on the person and one's relationship and/or social status a level of respect MUST be given. For this the Japanese have name suffixes to assure this respect is kept. Common name suffixes and meanings are as followed:

-San: the most common, it is JUST respect, used for anyone even an enemy.

-Sama: used in cases of respect and adoration, common example: a wife would use this with her husband's name.

-Dono: highest level of respect that can be given to a person as a name suffix represents a respect for that person as a living human being.

-Kun: a cute and sometimes demeanorative suffix, cute: for boys who you have a crush on, demeanorative: a bosses worker (the boss would call the worker with the suffix 'kun' added to the worker's name).

-Chan: a cute suffix, a mother would use this with her child's name or two best female friends may use 'chan' with each others names, or a male friend would use this with his female friend's name if he liked her.

-Sensei: used with people who either are teachers or represent a type of teacher in their life, martial arts teachers are also called sensei and their names can be used with this suffix.

-Sempai: spelled SENpai, used with someone of upper class in the classroom.

-Kohai: used with someone of lower class in the classroom.

-Mika, -Rin, -Sen, and .ect: cute suffixes used among female friends and by brothers to show extreme annoyance/affection towards their elder sisters.

4: Equivalent to eight dollars in U.S. currency. I recently bought an actual Japanese manga for eight dollars and the owner told me that the 540 yen that the book had cost was equivalent to eight U.S. dollars. It is the only price I know… although I suspect that if you double the 540 figure you'll get the equivalent for 16 U.S. dollars. It's only logic.

5: Oi: Hey (male version. Nee is the female version). Oji-san: Uncle if I'm not mistaken. Ojii-san is Grandfather (please e-mail me if I'm wrong…). Tadaima: I'm home. Kisama: You (polite version. Anata: demeanorative. Omae: used among familiars (people you're close to), informal. Kimi: used among female familiars.) Wa: grammar: equal to 'As for…' Koko: here. Desu: is, am, are. Ka: symbolizes question when preceded by 'desu'. Whole sentence: "Hey! Uncle! I'm home! Are you here?"

* * *

Please look forward to the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of Gundam Wing. Nor do I receive any profit or prize of any sort from Gundam Wing right holders. This is a fan fic and is meant to be taken as a work of fandom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Reputations**

**Chapter 2**

I stood there in complete shock. Well, not even really shock. More of a daze. Yukihiro was a trust-worthy friend of mine. He couldn't be lying to me. I couldn't deny the fact that I did feel _something_ for the shorter chestnut haired boy. But did that mean I was gay?

It had only been about a minute or so when I remembered Duo's whereabouts. Saying something close to an apology and excuse me, I dashed off. The bathrooms were right around the corner so it didn't look liked I'd been anywhere else.

Duo had chose to walk out of the bathroom just as I got there and immediately looked around and smiled as he saw me and proceeded over to me. At once, my heart skipped a beat at his smile. _"I don't think these are feelings of friendship…"_ I thought now making sure I monitored my feelings at all times. I didn't know how to tell Duo what people were saying or why. Hell, it didn't make any sense. Duo had come to the school _yesterday_. Why were they-- _"Oh,"_ I thought. My outburst. That must have been it.

---

The day most assuredly did not pass by smoothly. And when the bell rang, I waited until everyone else was gone except Duo and then talked with him outside the door of our classroom, Takahito-sensei having already locked the door and gone. I knew what I had to do and it was going to be hard.

"Duo-san," I started, "I have to tell you something."

Duo looked on with this look that said he was confused and interested at the same time.

I swallowed, "Kobayashi and his gang are spreading rumors."

"Rumors?" Duo asked.

"Yeah," I took another gulp of air, preparing myself for what I knew I had to say, "It's about… us."

"The two of us?" Duo asked still slightly confused.

"Yeah," I couldn't look at him at this point, I couldn't see his face when I told him what I knew I had to tell him, "More me then you."

"Well, what are they saying, Heero-san?"

"They're saying…" I looked at the floor, at my feet, "thatI'mgay."

"Huh?" Duo asked. It had all just rushed out of my mouth.

"That I'm gay…" I mumbled.

There was silence. The sort of silence you wish wasn't there. Slowly, I lifted my gaze from the floor. I knew how Duo would take it. And I didn't want to face the question. He looked at me with a calmness.

"Oh," he began, "I see…"

"Duo…" I started but he continued.

"That's fine. It's okay. I get it." He lowered his gaze to meet the floor's, his bangs covering his eyes.

I sharp ping went through my heart and I knew he was trying to hold them back.

"No, Duo, I--"

"I get it all the time…" he lift his head up and as he did so a smile took away the slight frown, "I'll be fine." He smiled at me, his eyes crescents of fake happiness.

I scowled and quickly grabbed his arms, "Duo, listen, I--"

But he broke away and ran a few tears falling past him. My eyes were wide. I glanced at my watch and found it was actually twenty minutes after school had gotten out. Duo must have missed his bus. I headed for the stairs to go find him and walk him home. It was my fault after all.

---

I barely caught sight of him as he left the school gates so I ran. I stayed about 6 or 7 yards behind him. My heart was racing. I hadn't intended to stalk him like this. _"What am I doing?"_ I thought. His house was far enough to need to take the bus but it wasn't so far he couldn't walk and I had a sinking suspicion that he walked more than he rode the bus.

His house was pretty big. It wasn't a mansion or anything like that, but it was bigger than most houses around here. This put another sinking feeling in my stomach. He still had ragged shoes and it looked like he never took a shower except when we were in P.E. and I knew that he brought no lunch money. But this house… it looked like he should be a little more better than what he was now.

Duo walked up to the front door and I ducked in some bushes. The slammed shut and I could hear mumbled yells. Wide-eyed in disbelief, I ran. I couldn't believe my ears. I didn't believe my ears.

---

When I got home, Uncle Odin was already there. He was laid out on the couch snoozing away. I took off my sneakers and left them in the entranceway as I made my way quietly up to my room not wanting to wake him from his tiring day. Odin got up at four in the morning and worked until four in the afternoon, most days that is. See, Odin works for Human and Family Resources Services. Sometimes his job requires him to work extra hours. That could mean till 6 or 7 or 9 or 10.

I got all my homework done quickly and plopped on my bed closing my eyes trying to visualize Duo and what had happened. Slowly my eyes drifted shut and fell asleep.

---

"_Duo…" the boy said. The shorter boy was clinging to him._

"_Heero… please… don't let him--"_

---

"Heero…" Odin's voice awoke me from my dream. I blinked my eyes open and sat up. Odin was standing next to my bed.

"Yes?" I asked, looking around the room I found the clock. It read 7:30.

"Dinner time, kid. What do you feel like tonight?" Odin responded.

---

The next day was horrible for me. Duo didn't talk to me once and Kobayashi just made things worse by saying to Duo, "What? Did your _boyfriend_ dump you, Maxwell?" I desperately wanted to punch his lights out. I had asked Odin the night before if I could have extra lunch money. He wanted to know why and I told him that I wanted to give it to a friend who I had upset the other day. Odin grinned and said, "I sure they'll forgive you when you give them food!"

When lunch came around I quietly left the classroom alone and went to the cafeteria to purchase two sandwich subs and then left the cafeteria as inconspicuous as I could, obviously not wanting to attract any attention from Kobayashi.

I found Duo right where I thought I'd find him: in one of the halls leading to the building. He was sitting down with his back to the wall reading something. I quietly walked over to him and plopped down next to him, handing him the sandwich. He blinked at me in surprise. "Here," I said, "Take it. My treat."

He took it cautiously as if I would snatch it back at any second. I smiled and we ate them together. When we were through I said to him, "Duo, I'm sorry about yesterday. I still want to be your friend. I was only telling you what Kobayashi was saying so that nothing he said to you directly would affect you."

Duo looked at me and took a deep breath, as though he were concentrating real hard on something. "Alright," he said, "I'm sorry. It was my fault for jumping to conclusions."

---

That morning I had told Odin that I might be home slightly late.

You see, I had just seen Duo off to the bus and it had already left. I had told Duo I had to go see Takahito-sensei about one of the lessons in class that day. After the bus was off school grounds I walked down the same streets I had walked down two days ago. Yesterday, the day after Duo and I made up, Duo said that he might not becoming to school for a few days. When I had inquired why, he said it was a family thing, nothing I should worry about.

Needless to say, I worried.

So that morning I had decided to pay a visit to him. He showed up today, and for some reason, I was overwhelmed with joy. Ever since the first encounter with the slamming door and faint yells, I had been worried about him. So, here I am, walking down the sidewalk, cautiously, of course. I don't know if I suddenly see Duo rushing down the street, barefoot and bleeding, running to get away from the place he's suppose to call home.

Well, (thank God) I didn't see any such thing as I made my way to his 'house'. I hid in the bushes once more as I heard his door slamming, for the second time, through my ears. This time a man with blonde hair and a scowl imbedded on his face walked ferociously to his car, a Nissan Altima. Then, he drove away.

I took this as a chance and went up to the door only to find it locked. "Kuso…" I muttered under my breath. I ran around the side of the house just as a car drove by, or so I thought. Apparently Duo's uncle had forgotten something and came back because I heard the car park and someone get out. There were two windows close to me so I went to one of their corners and peeked in. My eyes widen at what I saw in that window.

I saw Duo, bowed low at his uncle Solo when he walked in. The first thing the older man did was hit the boy so hard that Duo was knocked off his feet and into the wall next to him which was the opposite wall of where I was currently stationed. Then he walked past him not bothering to check to see if the boy was okay. Then he came back to him dragging the bruised boy by the arm to a room out of my view. So I quickly dashed to the next window catching only another brief glimpse of the boy being dragged, still, into a room out of my view.

Solo didn't come out of the room for a while. And while I could not see him, the sounds of chains and sobs, and more hitting were making me sick to my stomach. Finally, after what seemed forever, Solo came out of the room and, after a few more long moments, left and locked the house before driving off again.

I was shaking. I wanted to hurl. I wanted to move, to see Duo. I… I _had_ to see him, to see if he was alright. I took to my feet grabbing on to the windowsill until my knuckles turned white to keep myself steady. After I had regained my breath and stomach, I made my way further around the house to the back.

There were two more windows and the one I was closest to seemed like the one Solo had dragged Duo into. There was also a door. This door was in between the two windows. I found that the window closest to me was draped over. So I went to the back and to my utter surprise, I found it open. But just before I went in I stopped.

"_What am I doing? I'm about to break into someone's house to save someone I--" _I stopped myself. I what? I scowled at myself, _"I love Duo. I really do. That's why I'm doing this. Even though I really should just call the police… but I don't care!"_ Quickly, I threw the door open loudly, and found the place deadly quiet. The place was fancy and very decorative. My mind went back to the scene with Duo bowing like a servant to Solo. I winced again and turned my attention towards the hall I found myself. I eased my way out of it to find the living room I had just witnessed the worst scene ever. There was indeed two rooms on either side of the hall. I walked to the room on my right-- the hall's right-- and heard faint sobbing. My eyes widen and I reached for the handle automatically. When I tried to turn it, it wouldn't go. So looked around the house for something to pick the lock, but I guess Solo didn't use hairclips. So I put my book bag on the floor and searched through it find something to use.

I pulled out one of my spiral notebooks and undid the metal spiral. Once it was fairly straight I dashed for the door and lock and began to pick it. It took longer than I had expected but I had finally got the door opened. I noticed the sobs had abruptly stopped. I was shaking again. I was scared to open the door to find Duo in such a state.

Slowly, my hand reached for the knob, and it turned open. I fell to my knees at the site that greeted me, tears staining my face. Duo's hands were handcuffed behind him and a chain ran through the middle of them and chained up high on the wall. He had a bruise that was deep purple-ish where Solo had just hit him. He also had a swollen lip and black eye.

"What are you doing here?" Duo voice was low and broken and sounded like he was whispering. He was crying and so was I. I got back on my feet and made my way to the boy chained and damaged. I took Duo's face in my hands and said, "Duo… I'm here to rescue you. I'm going to take you away from here. Okay? Just hold on."

I got my makeshift key and unlocked the chains at the top off the wall. Then, I gently lowered them so that they wouldn't hit the already bruised and battered boy beneath him. Then he carefully reached around Duo to unlock the handcuffs binding him. Once Duo was free, I quickly took him up into my arms to carry him. Carefully, I held him, his legs over my right arm and my left arm around his back and shoulder. He was like a glass doll that was so old and beat up it would shatter at any unseen moment.

I made a stop outside his 'room' and gently rested his lower half on the ground while I was kneeled over to swing my backpack over my shoulder. I took in my arms once again his arms weakly wrapped around my neck as I stood and walked down the narrow hall to leave this dreaded place and get to Odin's house. He'd know what to do.

---

When I finally got to my house, Odin wasn't home yet. So I went in and went straight to my room, not even bothering to take my shoes off at the entranceway. I laid Duo down on my bed, letting him relax on a real comfortable bed. I took off my shoes and ran down to the entranceway to deposit them there. Then I made my way to the kitchen to find something Duo would like to eat before I realized he'd probably like to eat anything.

I made my way back to my room with two sub sandwiches and two bags of ice, all for Duo. When I opened my door, Duo was staring at my ceiling spread out in a sort of daze. I walked over to him, putting the sandwiches and one of the bags of ice on my desk, bring the other over to him. I sat down on the edge of the bed and took the ice to his eye, gently placing it on the swollen eye. Duo winced and shut both eyes taking the ice from me with his right hand.

"I, uhh, brought you some sandwiches and another bag of ice. If you want I can draw a bath for you," I said in a soothing, gentle voice. Duo took the ice away completely and looked at me with panic. "Heero…" he said in a teary voice, "Heero…! He… he's going to kill me!" he said as he lifted himself up and latched on to me. "Heero…"

"It's okay, Duo. I've got you. I won't let him take you away from me or do anything to harm you," I said holding him firmly but tenderly so as not to hurt him. "When my uncle comes home, I'll talk to him and we'll settle this, and you won't ever have to go back there again, okay?" And Duo nodded against me and pulled away from him, making him lay back down and getting him to press the ice against his eye and cheek once more. "I'll draw a bath for you, okay?" Duo nodded slightly and I smiled at him as I got up off of my bed and out of the room to the next one, the bathroom, to draw a bath for him.

---

Hello once more. I am sorry for the _long_ delay. I am currently writing another series that I'm head deep in, being that it's my own. To be honest I had forgotten about this fic because most people don't read or like my stuff. So, I'm very sorry for those of you who really like/liked this fic and had to wait so long. I will from now on, be updating this fic when I can. Thank you for reading and not giving up on this fic! bows Thank you very much, from the bottom of my fan girl heart.

---

Disclaimer:

I don't own GW Please don't sue me! I need my yaoi fantansies! (Don't we all? XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Reputations **

**Chapter 3**

Duo had several bad cuts and numerous bruises that looked like they'd take their own sweet time to heal. I now saw why Duo had planned to be out a couple of days. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I wasn't sure if any of them would be appropriate at this point. I searched my dresser for anything that I thought would fit him. Scowling at myself for not having thought about grabbing some of his own clothes earlier (did he even have a real room?), I put aside a pair of plain black boxers, and a pajama set that was black with red dragons. I gathered them up after putting my dresser back in proper order and proceeded to the bathroom.

It was about a quarter after four and Odin was due back soon. He had left no note today but the chores were already understood. After I deposited the cloth in the bathroom, I was going to get right on it.

I knocked. There was a little splash sound, as though the body in the water had moved a little too suddenly.

"Uhh… yes?" Duo's voice was muffled.

"Uhh, I found a pair of boxers and some pajamas. Would you like me to leave them out here?"

There was an awkward silence.

"If you don't mind, umm, could you, maybe, leave them on the counter in here?"

I gulped. "No problem," I had stated. My mind wanted to add. _"Except you're naked in there…"_

When I entered, a steam of hot air greeted me. I placed the clothing on the counter as asked and said, "Okay, I'm leaving now."

As I turned the doorknob to leave I heard Duo's voice.

"Thank you, Heero."

I slumped against the bathroom door for a moment. Once I'd felt my blush disappear, I began my chores.

----

The door clanking open jumped me out of my daze. I almost finished my chores; I was working on the dishes. Odin sighed and called out in a very tired voice, "Tadaima…"

"Okaeri nasai! Oji-san…" I replied as I finished the dishes and walked over to him. "Do you mind if a friend sleeps over?"

Odin raised an eyebrow. "Heero, you know it's a school day tomorrow. You're not allowed to have friends sleepover until the weekend."

"I know, Uncle Odin, but please? Please make an exception; just this once?"

"Why? Which friend?"

I gulped. This was going to be a long story. "Uncle Odin, do you remember me asking for extra lunch money yesterday?"

"Yeah," Odin nodded in confirmation as he sat down on the couch. I was glad he could tell this was going to take a while.

"Well, do you remember me telling you about that foreigner entering our class a week ago?"

"Yeah. Is it that guy?"

"Let me finish. Well, I started hanging out with him and people came up with these rumors that we were more than friends, you know? So I told him about them but he thought I met that I didn't want to hang out with him anymore because of them so he ran off and I went after him to explain. I sort of followed him to his house but I didn't even make it half way up the yard because I heard all this shouting. Today I followed him home again and… and…" I couldn't finish.

Odin raised his eyebrows. "And? Heero, you have to finish. Did you see something bad?"

I was staring intently at the tiled floor searching for the words. I swallowed the lump that blocked off my vocal cords with difficulty. Then I spoke, "His uncle… his uncle was just leaving when I got there so I was in the bushes. When he left I checked the door and it was locked. But then, his uncle came back so I went around to the side and the curtains were cracked a little so I saw… I saw him. I saw him hit Duo so hard he smashed into the wall. And then he dragged him off, out of my view, and I could hear him sobbing and Solo hitting! I went to the back and the door was open so I let myself in and picked the lock to the door where Duo was. He was chained up and bleeding, Odin! Please! We **_have_** to help him! Solo will kill him!"

My uncle was speechless. Really. He sat there with his mouth agape like he couldn't believe his ears. I couldn't either. But that was the world Duo lived in.

"Do… can Duo show anything for this?" Odin asked.

"You mean; can he show you the cuts and bruises? He sure can! They're right in plain site! Duo said he was going to be out of school for a few days. It was probably because he knew what Solo would do to him."

Odin contemplated the situation. "Where is he now?"

I was a little off guard. "Uhh… well…"

Duo chose that moment to come padding out of the bathroom in the slightly oversized pajamas. Odin blinked. Duo's bruise over his left cheek was still very purple.

"Ah, so this is Duo?" Odin asked me.

"Ah, yes. Duo, this is my Uncle Odin. Uncle Odin, Duo."

Duo tensed and made a stiff bow. "Uh… hajimemasu."

Odin nodded back to him and replied the same.

"So, can he?" I asked.

"Of course. But we'll have to have a really big discussion. All of us."

I nodded. If Odin were going to help Duo, he'd need a lot more detailed information. He could then take the first-hand account to the Human and Family Resources Services, where he worked. He could even be Duo's foster guardian. And under Human and Family Resources Services, he would be under the foster guardianship. Foster guardians aren't allowed to have anyone take away the child until a hearing or, in some cases, a court case is filed and carried out. If someone attempts to do so, they can be jailed for ten years, more or less, depending on the severity of method.

"Duo?" Odin began, "I work for Human and Family Resources Services. Heero has told me that you need help. I _want_ to help you. However, I can't help you if _you_ don't want help. If you want help, I need you to tell me, with as much detail as possible, about what your uncle did to you. I know it can be difficult to talk about it, but I really want to help you, and if you really want help, then you need to tell me. I can put him away with what you tell me."

Duo stood there, at the top of the stairs, with his hands and legs together. He looked almost like he was ashamed. I felt my heart ping with pain. How could _he_ be ashamed? It was his _uncle_ that should have been ashamed. Not Duo.

"Duo?" I called softly. He looked up at me slowly, as if I might hit him. I sighed. "Duo, you have absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of. Your uncle **_hurt_** you. Do… Did you _want_ him to hurt you?"

Duo's face turned pained. I sighed again and went over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a smile.

"I don't want you to feel hurt inside. Inside us is ours. It's what we alone have. No matter how similar it may be to everyone else, it will never be identical, our hearts especially. No one should ever have hold over our hearts, our desires, or our will, our minds, without our permission. We aren't human after that. We're puppets with someone else _controlling_ **our** destinies, our fates. Duo, you are _human_. You have a heart and mind. Did you _want_ Solo to hurt you?"

Duo was crying now. At some point in my little speech, he began to. He sniffed and said through the tears, "He made me feel so _guilty_. 'Your parents forced you on me, the least you could do is clean the house,' he'd say. But then it turned into doing the dishes, and doing the laundry, and cooking and I became his _slave_. And when I didn't do a significant job, he'd hit me or lock me up or even starve me. I became, as you said, a puppet. However, after a while, he just seemed to want to hit me anyways. Nothing I did seemed to be enough. He works for some traveling corporation so he usually isn't home. But when he is, he's usually cruel to me. I am his punching bag, his stress reliever."

Odin sighed in belief. He had to deal with these sorts of stories everyday. "What about your parents?"

"My parents… know nothing of it. We lived on L2. They saved up enough money to send me here to get an education. But it was all they could do. I haven't spoken to them since. That was… about a month ago."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About the same. Maybe a little less."

"So, as soon as you got to your uncle's house he imposed upon you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Odin had shut his eyes to think about the situation. "Heero."

"Yes," I answered.

"Tomorrow is Thursday, right?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, Duo will come with me to work. Do you want to go? Or, would Duo like you to come? I will make an exception this one time seeing as how this is a serious and sensitive situation, especially to your own friend."

I looked at Duo who had looked at me. Then, I smiled.

"Yes, Uncle Odin, I want to go."

----

That night, Duo had had the best meal I think he's ever had. He ate until he honestly was full. I laughed and cheered him on. I was glad that he was so happy and comfortable around us. He just kept saying 'Are you sure it's all right?' like he was asking permission to eat. We scolded him and told him it was most definitely all right.

Afterwards, we were working on the sleeping arrangements.

"You can have my bed," I said.

"I can't do that! It's your bed and this is your house! I couldn't kick you out of your own bed! I won't have it!"

I smiled in spite of myself and said, "Okay. Let's compromise."

Duo blushed a little. "How?"

"How about…" now it was my turn to blush a little, "you and I share the bed. That way, you won't be 'kicking' me out of my bed and I won't have you sleeping on the floor."

Duo blushed a little more. "Is that okay?"

"Yep. Does that work?"

"Okay…"

I crawled into my bed and scooted over to the right of it. Patting the side next to me, I motioned for Duo to come sleep by me. He was still blushing and it made him so cute as he walked over to my bed and tugged at the covers. He shuffled into them and lay down. I reached over him to tug the bedside lamp's chain and shut it off. The room went dark except for a faint glow from my desk area—a sort of nightlight. I lied on my back, my hands clutching the hem of the sheet and quilt. Duo, from what I could tell, was in the same position I was in.

"Hey Heero-san?" his faint voice called.

"Just call me Heero," I replied.

I couldn't see it, but I hoped he was blushing.

"H-Heero. Thank you. I really mean it. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much."

I smiled and rolled over to my side to face him.

"No problem."

--Tsuzuku--

----

Hello one and all yet again! Can you believe it took me so long to _finally_ write another chapter for this? Well, if you were me you could. But you're not. Oh well. I'm working on four other stories right now. This is the fifth. What I'd like to do is go on and off with this story and _Fukai Ai Ninen_ ((Deep Love Second Year) by yours truly). As soon as I finish these two I can continue on _Tsuki no Hikari_ by me, and finish redoing _Hohoemi_ by me. After I finish _Hohoemi_ I can start writing _The Trinity & Xandra Saga_ by me. (Anything (by me) can be found on or my website.) As you can see, my plate is over filled! Please be patient with me! I promise to start moving this story along more! >(

----

Disclaimer:

Okay, the site is called **fan** fiction . net for a reason. All work posted here isn't sue-able. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Reputations Chapter 4 

I sighed awake. It was warm and, even with the air conditioning, I felt overheated. I went to pull the quilt down a little and found I couldn't. My eyes blinked opened and I came face-to-face with chestnut locks. Duo's body had pressed up to mine in the night and he had wrapped his arms around my middle preventing the use of both my arms. Carefully, so as not to wake him, I snaked the top arm out of his hold and pulled the quilt down a bit leaving the sheet on us. Then, I got up carefully and leaned against the under arm that had been trapped and sunk back down again. With both arms free and Duo's peaceful figure against mine own, I figured I'd wait it out and see what happens. Duo's braid had unraveled itself in the night as well. Chestnut strains were spewed every which way across the bed. I allowed my right hand, the one that had been trapped under me, to play with the soft, light brown, waves.

I realized how peaceful this was. It made me smile. I vaguely wondered if Duo ever had had such a rest. I chanced a look at his face, which nestled against my chest. I could make out a soft smile gracing his face. He looked so beautiful when he smiled like that and it made my heart swell. A pull overcame me. I wanted to _touch_ him. Caress his face. Kiss him. _Him_. The pronoun rang in my ears. I thought about him. Memories flashed before me. He wore the winter shirt, I now recall, on that second day of his attendance, even though it was painfully spring. He already bore his uncle's cruelty. I remembered the smiles he gave me. How painful had it been for him to brandish one?

Did he ever smile as he did now, in my arms, when at Solo's?

The door to my room clicked open gently and I adverted my eyes to Uncle Odin's figure. He was dressed in his pajamas, his hair a mess. His eyes and mine locked and he nodded at me. I nodded back in understanding. He left me to this new chore. I had never minded doing chores, but if had, _I_ would have paid _him_ to let me do it.

Tenderly I sat up. His grip was not as steady as I had originally thought. The arm around the top of me melted away. I smiled as I lent forward to caress his face. His visage smiled further and he shifted onto his back. I continued to caress him: his cheeks, his forehead, and his lips. I found myself taking my own bottom lip between my teeth in contemplation. Compiled beyond my understanding, I lent forward a lightly brushed my lips against his own. It was chaste and brief. I blushed. Although it had been innocent, it had still occurred. I mentally shock my head and began to caress his cheek once more.

"Duo," I wooed gently, "It's time to wake up…"

The teen only sighed a little and smiled a little more.

I smiled with him and wooed some more, "Duo… come on… it's time to wake up."

Duo's eyes wandered open, blinking. He looked lost at first. Then, he looked in my direction and realized where he was. He smiled at me and said in the quietest voice, "Morning…" as though he was shy.

I smiled happily at him and said, "Hello, there. Time to get ready to go to Uncle Odin's job."

"Oh, right… Why's it so dark?" Duo replied, cobwebs beginning to fall.

"It's three in the morning."

Duo's eyes widened. "Three in the morning?"

"Yep. Odin leaves at four in the morning everyday to make to work at five."

"Wow…" Duo sat up.

"I'm going to go take a shower real quick, okay? You can shuffle through my things to find something you want to wear. I'll be back after I'm done, okay?"

Duo nodded shyly and I myself shuffled through my things to find something for me to wear.

I went to the door, turned to him and said, "Remember to lock the door," and left through it, closing it gently behind me.

----

I took a fairly quick shower and dried myself off before I put on my clothes. While I was in there I decided to brush my teeth and hair. I slipped my slippers back on and, carrying my pajamas, went to my room again. I pressed my ear to the door before entering it. I could hear the soft rustling of cloth against what I could only assume to be Duo's body. I smiled thinking about that. Then I promptly blushed at such lewd thoughts. I knocked on the door in a mediocre tone. There came an almost inaudible gasp. I imagined Duo blushing at the sudden sound as though I had actually walked in on him. I heard feet padding across the wooden floor of my room and a little click from the lock when they stopped at the door.

Duo was indeed flushed the cutest shade of almost unseen pink. I smiled at the sight of his figure in my overgrown clothes. My black jeans, which fitted comfortably around my waist and weren't skintight on me were baggy and slid down his hips on him. My long sleeve black turtleneck, which fitted to my chest, ended just passed my wrists and came close to my chin on me was like a sweater on him with the neck part sagging and the sleeves ending around his knuckles. He had the braid done again. He looked so cute.

"Would you like a belt?" I asked with a smile.

Looking down at the floor, he brought his hand to his ear and rubbed at the lobe as he shyly replied, "Yes… thank you."

I continued although I went to my dresser to fish for a belt, "You can wear my shoes if they fit you. I'm wearing my yellow ones. Ah! Here's a belt and a pair of socks."

He mumbled thanks and turned around. I blinked as he lifted the shirt to string the belt through the different loops. I realized he didn't want me to see the scars. I sighed lightly and went to my closet to find a jacket. I was wearing my blue jeans and a yellow button-down shirt. I found my brown leather jacket and put it on. Then we left the room to go down stairs.

----

Odin was in the kitchen sipping on coffee that smelled faintly of French vanilla. He was seated in one of the chairs reading the highlights of the _Nikkei Shinbun_. When we walked in he raised his eyebrows in surprise at us and put his coffee cup down.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

We nodded. He handed me the keys to the car.

"Go wait out in the car. I won't be long."

----

The trip to the governmental building was uneventful. Duo sat with his hands in firm fists on his knees the whole way. Odin pulled into his designated parking space and we got out. Duo looked a little nervous as he walked with him to and through the front of the Department's double automatic doors. I reached out softly to place a hand lightly on his shoulder. When he raised his head to look at me in almost shock, I gave a tender smile. He gave me a light one in return.

Odin explained that the two of us were there concerning a case he wanted to form. They asked him some questions and he answered them before he led us to his office. I had only ever been to his office twice. When my parents died a couple of years ago, I was taken to The Department of Human and Family Resource Services. There, I found out that I had had an Uncle and that, by mere coincidence, he happened to actually work there. I was rather happy that I wasn't going to be living with a stranger. However, I was also very scared. Never having met the man before, I found myself wondering if he would be mean or scary in the least. I'm happy to say Odin did not turn that way at all. He was a friend and parent. I found that, many times, I could talk with Odin about things that hadn't even spoken with my parents about. And this is why I entrusted Odin to help me help Duo.

----

Odin's office was neat. And by neat I mean cool. He really knew how to put a kid at ease. There were normal chairs, but also beanbags. His desk had papers piled neatly and in between them were little bobble heads of anime characters. There were stuffed animals and toys scattered by the nook of the floor and wall. There were even a few sitting on the windowsill. His window curtains were also brightly colored. It looked more like a room used for daycare services. Odin beckoned us to come inside and relax.

Duo looked amazed.

"Not at all the scary white room, is it?" I asked him.

He smiled looking at all the different toys and even a few board games about the room. "Not at all…"

Odin smiled proudly, "Usually the kids that come here have had some traumatic or sad experiences and they end up being really reluctant to tell us anything. This sort of environment makes them feel more relaxed and lets us coax them into giving details or information about them. Heero here walked in here and didn't want to say a word to me. I gave him a--"

"Odin! You said you'd never tell another soul about that!" I exclaimed in alarm.

Duo giggled beside me and Odin blinked. I looked over at Duo, incredulous at his laughter.

"It was just a—"

"NO! Don't say that!"

Duo was fully laughing at the situation now. I glared at him. Odin sighed.

"Okay, Heero, I won't say anymore." Then he winked at Duo.

I turned my glare upon them both. "If I find out you told him I just tell him about the time you went up to me and--"

"Okay, let's start this case, shall we?" Odin interrupted, a sweatdrop forming over his brow.

Duo was clutching at his stomach from his laughter. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared. We took seats and faced him.

"Okay," he began sitting down at his swivel chair and, ultimately, cluttered desk. He pulled a paper out of, seemingly, nowhere. It was a form. "Full name," he stated and raised his head to look at Duo.

"Maxwell, Duo."

Odin nodded and continued with similar questions. Then he asked, "State of parents/guardians?"

Duo's mouth drew to a line and he answered, "I'm pretty sure my parents are alive on L2 and my Uncle Solo is doing just fine, I'm sure."

"State of child?"

Duo blinked. "Is that a trick question?"

Odin shrugged. "Usually this refers to the state of your mental/physical/emotional status. However, I can answer this for you since you're in a fairly happy condition right now. I did see your reaction yesterday when you confessed the gist of your story to Heero."

Duo nodded deadpan.

Odin made him tell the story over once more in detail for the record. He did, taking lots of breaks to calm his emotions. Once finished with the questionnaire, Odin sighed and sat back in his chair. Duo had his knees drawn to his chest and I was sitting up straight with my hands folded in my lap. Odin nodded at the case form.

"Duo," he said quietly.

Duo looked up at him in response.

"Can you… show me… the scars?" Odin asked with a serious look that also said I-don't-want-to-do-this-but-I-have-to.

Duo looked back at the floor and gave brief nod before slowly unraveling himself from the chair and standing. He took a breath a crossed his arms over his chest to grab the end of the shirt. He pulled it up and off. Duo had a very slim figure. Almost as if he'd been starved and judging from what he'd told us just now, I found it very likely. From where I sat I could only see his back. There were welts. I could only assume these to be the belt welts he had spoken of. His arms were bruised an ugly purple-blue and his wrists were still red and cut from the cuffs I saw him wear. Odin's eyes became downcast for a moment.

"Duo… can I… take a few photos? For the file as proof of the occurrences between you and him?" Odin said with that same 'I'm sorry' look.

Duo nodded briefly again. Odin nodded back and searched through one of his desk drawers before pulling out a digital camera. He stood and took a few photos of Duo's chest, which I could not see, and arms. Then Odin asked him to turn around. Duo slowly rotated himself and pulled his braid to his front. His chest looked a lot like his back but with thinner welts, as if from a knife. Duo had mentioned Solo using knives, wood, forks, and anything to defile his skin. It looked as though Duo had even been scratched. Duo's eyes were downcast in embarrassment. Or was it shame?

"Thank you, Duo," Odin said softly. He sat back down at his desk.

Duo picked the shirt up off his chair and pulled it back on. I sighed, feeling a tension in the room.

"Heero," Odin said, "Why don't you and Duo go get some breakfast down in the cafeteria? You remember where it is, right?"

I nodded. "That's a good idea."

Odin gave me two thousand yen bills and I led Duo down to the cafeteria.

----

We got lots of breakfast stuff and found a table to ourselves. Duo was pretty blank as he ate some cinnamon bread. I opened a mini-carton of milk and drank some before asking, "Are you okay?"

Duo nodded. "It's a little difficult sometimes. Especially the scars."

"Duo…" I began, "I want you to know…"

_That I care! Say it! Say it!_

"It was a teddy bear."

Duo blinked and I mentally smacked myself.

"A… a teddy bear? Heero… what are you… Oh! The thing Odin gave you! It was a teddy bear?"

I sweatdropped. "H-Hai… It was."

Duo smiled and his expression turned from amusement to muffled hysterics. Finally, he gave up and broke into a hearty laugh. I sat there with a smile of embarrassment but mostly… I was happy Duo was laughing. His laugh was rich and full of life. In that simple moment, I realized that, more than anything, this was the moment I had fallen, head over heels, in love with him.

When his laughter had subsided and he looked up and over at me, smiling contently at him, he stopped his mirth altogether and stared back at me. Then, slowly, a smile crept up to his mouth, upturning the corners until he too was smiling at me in the same way: full of affection.

--Tsuzuku--

Disclaimer: It is FANfiction! Bwahahaha! Don't you guys just **hate **disclaimers? It's a parody. Parodies aren't sue-able, are they? So don't sue meeeee! . 


	5. Chapter 5

**Reputations**

**Chapter 5**

"Ahh! There you are! How was the breakfast in the cafeteria? Pretty nice, eh?"

Duo chuckled and nodded.

"Well, seems like everyone's in better spirits so why don't I take you guys back home?" Odin asked with a smile.

"Are you allowed to do that? Leave work?" I said with a glare.

"I usually take a break around one or two while you're at school. I'll just take it early. I already explained everything to my superior and I have a few things I have to do which you can't be here for. So, I'll take you home, come back here and finish work and we'll go out to eat, hmm?"

I rolled my eyes and uncrossed my arms. "Fine. Let's go."

Odin laughed and stood.

----

Duo and I were left alone in the house. It was still early and two hours into school so we didn't bother going. We decided to watch cartoons. Duo watched on in a haze. I, curious, spoke up.

"What's up?"

Duo, not expecting it, almost jumped. "Wha? Oh… I just… I was thinking. That's all."

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, shutting off the T.V.

"What if…" Duo's voice was a mere whisper, "What if he comes after me?"

I looked a tad forlorn. What to say? Duo was right… he could come after him. Duo was still far too close to that house. If Solo came looking for him throughout the neighborhood, he could find him. No. Odin had seen him through the file search. If Solo came looking, Odin would say nothing. But how could Duo go to school? Solo could snatch him while on his way there, couldn't he? But… what did Duo hold that would make Solo _want_ to come after him?

I looked pleadingly at the other. "Duo. Please. Tell me what reason Solo has to come after you. I know… you and your family have no money. And he seems to have a lot, so what is it?"

Duo looked hurt but not at my statement of his financial status. He looked hurt at the mention of his uncle's name. I sighed. I wanted to _hold_ him, whenever he looked like that. I hated the pain in that face. I hated the man that caused it more. I wanted to find Solo and rip out his cold heart. I looked back at Duo and found him sobbing silently to himself. I almost smacked myself. How insensitive could I get? Sighing, I did the most impulsive thing I've ever done. I pulled Duo into my chest and hugged him close.

At first the boy tensed while sobbing. Then, he threw his own arms around my waist and bawled. I closed my eyes and just held him. And that was all he wanted. That was all he ever wanted. Ever since he came to this colony—before even—he had had nothing but hard and painful experiences and memories. I wanted to just take them away. I wanted to…

I was crying. I had gripped Duo to me and cried for him, for his pain. We sat there in the living room, sobbing and holding one another, both grieving—me for him and him for himself. And what more could be done? I couldn't tell him I knew how he felt; I didn't. I couldn't tell him I loved him even though I did. I could offer nothing more than my own tears.

And when the two of us had calmed down, Duo pulled away from me. Tears stained both our faces and we were quiet except for the occasional shudder and hiccup.

"I… I'm sorry, Duo…" I said, unsure if I'd hurt more then I'd helped.

Duo looked up at me. "Heero… Thank you."

My eyes must have widened.

"For the first time, I felt like it was okay to cry and let the pain pass. I always thought that with these scars, no one would ever want to _touch_ me. Solo… he hurt me… inside."

My eyes definitely leap out. Was he saying Solo… _raped_ him?

"Duo… do you mean…"

Duo shut his eyes and said, "That's why he chained me," he was crying again. "At first, I would scratch, bite, kick, punch—anything to get him away… so he chained me to that wall. It was… horrible."

I choked. "Duo…"

He wrapped his arms around himself. It was like he was retreating from me and I indistinctly reached out for him, wanting to bring him back to me. Duo's face snapped back up to mine. His face was pained but he smiled. I knew it was a fake.

"Duo…" my voice came in a whisper. "None of this…" my head shook trying to convince myself as if I were the boy in front of my, "None of this was your fault. You didn't ask for it. Your parents didn't ask for this. You _can't_ blame yourself."

I sighed. "Oh Duo…"

I pulled him toward me again. My forehead rested against his and I clasped his hands in mine. It was such an… intimate moment. Duo sighed, his eyes closed and he swayed his head toward my left, resting his head on my shoulder. I released his hands to place them on his arms. I rubbed them soothingly.

He sighed again and mumbled, "Heero?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and responded the typical, "Yes?"

"Heero, I…"

I could feel his eyelashes close together against my bare shoulder blade.

"I think… maybe… I love you."

I smiled. It was a small, soft smile and Duo, when nothing but silence greeted his statement, raised his head. His wide eyes met my softened own and I finally said what I had been eating myself inside to say.

"I love you too, Duo."

Duo's eye glazed with tears yet again. I wiped them before they could fall, softly and kissed his cheek.

This time, when we hugged, it was a close, intimate gesture. His head rested in the crook of my neck and vice versa. My arms wrapped around his back as his hands gripped the sides of my shirt.

Duo smelled faintly of aloe vera. I wondered if he knew it was suppose to be a soothing plant? Duo was actually really smart. For the month that we had attended school together, he was one of the smartest students in our class. Compared to Kobayashi and his 'gang', that's no surprise.

I felt like we could've stayed together like that, on the couch, cuddled, forever. I was comfortable. Duo was warm.

----

Odin woke us up. We had fallen asleep, apparently, on the couch. Duo was curled up besides me, his arms around my middle. His head was under mine and one of my arms was draped over his waist. Odin wasn't surprised, I'm sure. He had cases of children abused because of their young discovery and, often, parents were unaccepting. I was still flustered.

"O-Odin…"

Odin just smiled. "Hey. It's five. You guys wanna eat, or what?"

I was a little relieved… but not really.

"Umm… Odin…"

"Heero. Duo. Do you like one another?"

Duo looked a little taken aback. I, however, was use to Odin's straightforwardness.

"Yes," I said, confidant. Then I remembered Duo had a say. "Right?"

Duo looked from Odin to me and replied, "Y-Yes!"

And I smiled.

----

Duo, with my help, told Odin about him being raped.

It was difficult.

I held on to him as he told the story from start to finish, all the way through.

In L2, his parents were small business owners. They ran a shop together. Since no one had much money on L2, they never made much. But from the time Duo was born, his parents decided they wanted a better life for child. So they saved as much as they could. And even at the time of his fifteenth birthday, they had only barely managed to scrape together enough for him. They told him where to find his Uncle Solo when he arrived and that they would send word to him. L1 was rather far from L2 and it took him about three hours to even see the port. When he arrived he found his Uncle's house after having hitchhiked since he had no money. He had explained these things to his Uncle. However, Solo was not as understanding. Solo immediately began to put him to work. After that he would use Duo in anyway to his benefit. Even going so far as to use his body. And when school began and Solo had to _pay_ for things. Solo, needless to say, was not happy about this. So he wouldn't feed him. He would let him bathe once a week, but he wouldn't give him lunch money. Duo only had three outfits plus his uniform. They were the outfits he had come with. Solo would not wash them nor buy him anything. If Duo, who was malnourished and unkempt, could not work or did not do what Solo asked of him, Solo would beat him, feed him less, or rape him.

"But, Duo, why?"

Duo bent his head further down; his eyes were closed and his hands were balled resting on his knees. We were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Because…" Duo breathed, "Because Solo talks to himself."

We all blinked. I looked over at Odin.

Odin was staring in disbelief.

"You mean… Solo's insane?"

Duo nodded.

"How… why do you think that?"

"He talks to himself," Duo repeated.

"Everybody talks to themselves."

"Solo… _talks_ to himself. He'll yell at something… blame something, like a plant, for something out of the blue. He'll burst into a blind rage. He'll yell things like, 'but you don't understand!' or 'this is for everyone's good! How can you say that?' He'll yell really weird things like that. And he shakes all the time."

Odin nodded. "Was he like this when you arrived at the start?"

Duo nodded.

"Has he seen a doctor? Do you know?"

Duo shook his head.

"Has anyone ever visited the house?"

"Aside from Heero, no."

"And none of the neighbors reported anything or said anything to you."

"To my knowledge, no."

"Duo…?" Odin asked.

"Yes?" Duo replied looking at him.

"I believe you."

--Tsuzuku--

Hello! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! >. I know that this is overdue _and_ short! I wanted to have lots of sappy stuff and move the plot forward at the same time and… and… sniff

I promise that I'll do better next time! (To be honest, I don't prefer this chapter at all… it's just not… strong.) Please look forward to the next chapter! It will probably take a fairly long time 'cause I wanna get it right! >. Pwease be patient! If you're looking for something else to read, I suggest two things:

1: Read this: _Those Lacking Spines_ by Organization VI on here in KH2. You'll die from laughter. _Complexes_ is also a pretty good in-progress fic. If you like X/1999 or Tokyo Babylon, go to and read Angelic Intervention and then X Therapy. You'll die.

2: Got to and search for Kurohane Shizumi. You'll find my originals. That should satisfy yaoi and boredom needs alike.

Well, till next time!

----

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not gain any profit from the creators or for writing this story. It is meant to be taken as a work of fandom. Anything posted for this is solely for the entertainment of those who read it.

----

To amend the first chapter: Yes, I know. Kisama was **_completely_** wrong. It has been changed on my website but I'm too lazy to change it here. You see, at the time I had a friend who said that 'anata' was impolite. However, all my other sources told me anata was fine but familiar and considered rude unless said otherwise (Japanese people talk in third person all the time). So I am SORRY! I was feeling insecure and thought that since it ended in 'sama' it'd be cool. NOTE: I am **never** doubting my Japanese again. (I wrote the first chapter, like, three years ago and I'd been learning Japanese **self-taught** for three years.)

For 'emerald eyes': I hope that you're still reading this and that this chapter answered you're curiosity!

For 'keiichisei': I love your one word reviews! Really! And for your latest one I'd like to say this: This is a dedication to all those children and even adults that have been in such a situation. In a way, this is a life-story. (No, I have never been in these actual situations –put those phones down NOW.) But I did have to go through HRS (now it's Children and Family Services) so I know the general process.

For 'Kisama': I _hope_ **you're** still reading! You're right! ''' I'm sorry I pissed you off!

For 'Akennea': I'm glad you like this fic! This is probably the last fanfic I'm going to be doing for a while since coming up with your own characters and settings and whatnot makes for a better story (you don't really have to follow guidelines). So if you like my writing here you really should read my other stuff.

For 'aenai': Kyaa! It will, I swear! >.

For 'EmoCloud': Thank you!

For 'jess-eklom': Aww! Thank you! When I wrote it I smiled like I was reading someone else's stuff.

For 'Modified Tam': Thank you! I was hoping they would turn out that way. And I do try to update sooner especially since I had almost completely forgotten I even had a fanfiction account! >. AAAnd I'm so happy you're my fan! (I have a fan!)

For 'neko alexis': You are so awesome! >. I'm really glad you like it enough to want me to discontinue my other fiction (lol) but, sadly, I just can't. I love being able to go out-of-the-box with my own characters and I love being able to draw them. (I don't really do fanart…)

For 'Nikkler': huggles back I hope he does too (both of um)! (lol)

For 'Rchan2': Here's the more!

For 'Sailor Sayuri': Mustn't give into the puppy eyes… mustn't… gives in Darn it. Well, here's the fifth.

For 'Hikaru': I'm so SORRY! >. sniff I had to… it was… a turning point… TT Never again! thinks about _Fukai Ai_ Dammit!

For 'Peaceful Angel': You're right! He shouldn't! >

----

Once more, thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Reputations**

**Chapter 6**

Duo visibly relaxed once Odin had given him his word of belief. I just held on to him. Odin gave us only one rule: no sex. At first I blushed profusely; denying even the thought. Odin just shook his head and said, "Heero, you're a boy. Of course you think about it. But even if you aren't thinking about it now, you'll think about it sooner or later. So I'm telling you now. You've just turned seventeen, but that doesn't mean a thing. Got it?"

I nodded; defeated.

Odin knew that I really liked Duo and that Duo really liked me. He wasn't ready for us doing anything neither in front of him nor around him. Him walking in on us hugging was all he could take. But it was fine with me because all I really wanted to do was hold the boy. So I latched onto him again, even though we were in our seats. Odin left to go pick up a pizza. It was just the two of us. Duo mmmed and closed his eyes. I could feel his heartbeat next to mine and, for a half a second, I held my breath. When I breathed again, my heart and Duo's were in sync. I closed my eyes too.

----

After pizza, Duo went to take his bath. I did the dishes and then made my way up to my room. Plopping down on my bed, I sighed. I was exhausted.

"What a day…" I murmured.

I heard a splash through the wall; my room was next to the upstairs bathroom. Duo had gotten out of the tub and was probably changing. I closed my eyes for the billionth time today and imaged Duo's aloe vera scent; the way it wafted from his long, chestnut locks; those smooth, silky waves of auburn and the way they ran through my fingers. Duo was really, really beautiful; looks like a girl's and tough like a boy.

Was I really gay? Suwaguchi seemed to be indifferent when he proclaimed the others opinion, but what did he really think? Could he see that side of me? Could Duo? Duo… poor Duo… I loved him so much…

Erg! I pushed all thoughts from my mind.

Then Duo walked in.

I hadn't even heard the bathroom door or my door open. I was sprawled on the bed, legs spread and arms covering my face. Duo blinked. I didn't see it, but he must have at the site.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Duo's voice rang out.

I removed my arms from my line of vision and stared back at Duo. He was standing by the closed door in a set of my overgrown pajamas and his hair was pooled behind him in waves. I let my head fall back again and flung my arms up as I exclaimed, "Come Duo! Let's do it!" in an exaggerated voice, obviously. Duo giggled and we fully laughed.

"Heero?" he asked, coming over.

I moved for him and replied.

"You're silly."

At first I didn't know whether to be insulted or thankful.

"Thank you…" Duo said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "Ah, you know, I'm just a silly sorta guy."

Duo laughed again and said, "Not at school. You're like this."

He put on a serious face and acted a little grim.

I gasped. "You can't be serious! I'm usually like this."

I put on a disinterested face.

"I don't think so. You're mostly serious all the time." He poked my cheek.

I wanted to play. So I made a move for the finger. I tried to bite it, going, "Ahrg!"

Duo squealed and held the appendage to his chest. "Bad Heero!" he yelled like a child to a dog.

I barked and went for his arm this time. "I'm going to eat you! –bark-"

Duo giggled and squealed and ran to the door of my room. "No! Bad dog!"

I was coming towards him but once he said that I sat down in the middle of the floor like a dog. Duo was grinning as he came over to me. I was trying to scratch behind my ear with my foot.

"Shouldn't we go to bed now?" Duo asked, scratching my ear for me. I leaned into his blunt nails and fell to the floor.

Looking up at him from my position, I replied, "Yeah. That's a good idea."

We climb into my twin and I snuggled up to him. We fell asleep almost immediately.

----

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I heard Duo moan and sigh awake. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" I mumbled into his hair as I shut off the alarm.

He mmmed. "Good…"

I chuckled and replied softly, "We have school today…"

He sighed. "I know…"

"It'll be okay, I'll be there. We're in the same class so…"

Duo nodded. "Yeah."

----

After we had both dressed and eaten, we trucked off to school. I held his hand. At first, he protested. I told him I would only do it till we got into the crowd. The crowd was what I called the hoards of people walking down the block the school was on. Masses of children pilgrim to the school day in and day out like lifeless zombies. But until then, I grasped his hand tightly. Duo usually took the Shinkansen (bullet train) because he lived in the next city. Unless Solo _really_ wanted Duo back, he wouldn't be waiting for us.

As we neared the block, I let his hand go but kept close. We spotted some teens already turning into the block, too. We walked to class together and, at lunchtime, stuck together as well. The day went by with a little anxiety but not enough to disturb us greatly. We made it home in one piece and found a letter.

_Dear Heero, Duo: _

_We received two important pieces of confirmation today. One is that Solo's neighbors established Duo's suspicion of Solo having a mental problem. The second is… well… Solo called a police station today. He came back earlier, I guess. He's looking for Duo. We had all police stations notify us if he called, especially if he was looking for 'Duo'. Sure enough he did. I want you two to stay home until I get there. Got it?_

_Odin_

----

When Odin got home we were doing our homework, and make-up work, quietly in my room. Odin walked in and nodded at us once before he spoke.

"You got the letter, right?"

We nodded.

"He knows where Duo goes to school so I can't have Duo going there. I'm debating weather or not to send you, Heero. But if I do that, Duo would have to come with me to work because it wouldn't be safe to leave you here."

"Uncle Odin… Does Solo know Duo can't go with him? Did you file a police report?"

"Yes, Heero. I did. The police didn't tell Solo anything because they're hoping Duo could be bait to capture him."

"I-I don't want to be bait…" Duo mumbled.

"You won't!" Odin and I confirmed firmly.

Duo blushed and nodded once.

Odin sighed. " Actually, I was thinking of adopting Duo…" he mumbled.

I gasped deftly. "What?"

Odin looked at me. Duo appeared not to have heard and looked curious.

"Well," Odin said matter-of-factly, "If Duo were my 'son' then, if Solo decided Duo was worth capture, it would be kidnap. Plus, Solo never actually 'adopted' Duo. Duo's a _guest_ in Solo's home, that's it."

I awed. Duo's eyes opened like wide saucers.

"**_Really?_**" we shouted.

Odin chuckled. "Yep. I thought you two might object given your 'situation' but I'm happy your eager. We could move away from Solo this way and Duo would have all my resources. You know, insurance, a colony license, and social security. What do you say, Duo, want to be my 'son'?"

Duo's mouth was agape. "O-Of course!" he answered happily.

Odin grinned and I was speechless.

"But wait," I said, gaining my voice back, "Wouldn't that make us siblings by law?"

Odin shrugged as Duo looked anxiously.

"Technically, yes. But you're not blood related. Heero and I aren't blood related either. I adopted him, remember?"

Duo nodded.

"So," Odin continued, "Once you two turn eighteen, you can go on your own. But until then, it's my job to take care of you, got it?"

Duo and I nodded happily.

"Okay. So tomorrow you'll come with me to work again and we'll file the paperwork. In a couple of days, Duo will officially be my 'son'. You don't have to call me dad though. Call me 'Odin' or 'Uncle'. Dad's too formal."

----

The next day, Duo and I went with Odin to work and filled out the paperwork. We stayed home that day and went to school the following. Once we had reached the school, we began to truck inside when two arms reached out and grabbed us.

--Tsuzuku--

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not gain any profit from the creators or for writing this story. It is meant to be taken as a work of fandom. Anything posted for this is solely for the entertainment of those who read it.

----

Hello again! I think this was one of my faster updates for this story… Well, anyway… I sort of had writer's block as how to approach this next chapter. One of my favorite scenes in this chapter is the playful one between Duo and Heero. I think I said in the first chapter that they were 15. I'd like to amend that. When I initially wrote this, I had 17 in mind. I don't know _why_ I wrote 15. shrugs Brain fart, I guess. The next chapter should be really… well, you can guess.

To 'CaramelAriana': Thank you so much! (Another fan! squeal)

To 'jess-eklom': I don't reply to everyone because I'm lazy sniff it's sad and stupid but true. I just have WAY too many things to do. If an when I get on the net, I check my e-mail, check deviantArt, and, if I've got something to post, post it. I get everyone's reviews when I check my e-mail. . Sorry!

To 'camillian': Here's the update! I'm glad I have a new reader!

To 'Nikker': I love you! You are an awesome fan. I'm sure you'll like my other stuff; its _really_ good stuff. (Naughty Stuff!)

To 'keiichisei': I'm so glad you like it! I hope you'll continue to read!

----

Until next time, Happy Reading! Kurohane Shizumi http/


	7. Chapter 7

**Reputations**

**Chapter 7**

"Let go of me, you bastard!" I growled.

They had dragged us into an alleyway.

"Heh, like I'd follow the advice of a child I could easily snap the neck of right now," the man, who had a slightly off accent, tightened his hold on me.

I think they were waiting for something, a car, perhaps.

There were two of them. One had Duo and this one had me. But I wasn't about to give up so easily. Even if it met death to me, I had to save Duo. With all the strength I could muster, I rammed the heel of my foot into the top of the foot of man who had me. I heard him wince and mutter something in English. While his attention had been diverted, I broke out of his hold and approached the man who held Duo swiftly. The man did exactly what I wanted. He turned his back to me so that I would be farther away from Duo. I kicked his back. The man yelled in pain and I thought I heard a small crack.

"Duo!" I yelled, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Duo, with a bit of my help, pushed the fallen man off himself and grabbed my outstretched hand. As we turned to run, the other man, whose foot was probably broken, block our path with both his arms on either side of him. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at him, in this standoff. He was tall, bald, a little tan, and his accent told me he was defiantly a foreigner. He had to be American or Spanish. The other man was as tan as a soccer player.

"You little brats!" the guy yelled, "Why don't cha just come along with us peacefully?"

I scowled and glared at him. My own arms were stretched out on either side of my frame to protect Duo.

"Over my cold, dead body!" I yelled.

Duo's hands were now bunching my shirt. His body was pressed as close to mine as I thought he could. With a little quick thinking, I locked eyes with the bald man in front of me and, while distracted, I shoved my foot, as hard as I could, into his crotch. The man went down like a demolished building. I grabbed Duo's hand tightly within mine and pulled him with me.

We ran.

We ran hard and fast and we ran until we had no more air in our lungs. We were at the house. We dashed inside and locked all the doors and shut and cover every window. Afterwards, Duo and I collapsed in the kitchen. We were panting hard from all the work we had ended up doing. My first thought was to call Odin and get him to come pick us up. When I voiced this opinion, Duo nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

I went to the phone and dialed Odin's office number. I got his office answering machine.

"Odin, it's me, Heero. I need you to come home and get us. These two guys just tried to kidnap Duo and I. We managed to get away without them following us, but I don't know how the found us in the first place and that means they might be able to find us here. Please, don't call back just come, we'll stay here."

I hung up the phone and turned to Duo.

Duo was at the door, his head down.

"Duo?" I called. Something wasn't quiet right.

"Heero," Duo stated, "Thank you. Thank you for everything, but… I should leave now."

"What?" my voice had given out, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Duo… why?"

"Because…" his voice sounded as sorrowful as mine, "Because I've brought you and Odin so much trouble… I should just go…"

His visible hand clenched into a fist of concealed pain. I felt my heart tighten in response. Duo's bangs prevented me from seeing his face, but in my mind he didn't want to leave either. I approached him silently and, without him detecting it, I wrapped my arms around his middle and hugged him to me.

"Please, Duo. I don't want you to go. Odin goes through all this all the time. It's his job." I lightly nuzzled his braid and neck. "I want you with me."

I felt his body shake and I thought he was laughing at me. But then I heard a little whimper from him and I knew he was crying.

"Oh, Duo…" I said. I turned him around and held his chin up.

He adverted his eyes from mine which made me think, 'how cute,' as I wiped the salty tears from the corners of his eyes and cheeks. I sighed and brought his head to my shoulder, cradling him gently. Duo grabbed on to my school jacket, bundling the fabric tight in his hands as I let his tears flow. We stayed like that until his sobs ceased.

"Duo," I said urgently, "Come on. We're getting out of here."

"Huh?" Duo looked a little alarmed. "Where are we going, Heero?"

"To Odin's office."

"How?"

"I'm seventeen. Odin has two cars. He always takes the nice one to work but he gave me the spares for the other. It should be over here…"

I let him go to go to the key box by the door. I opened it and found it empty.

"Oh crap," I said in reply.

"What's wrong? Oh. It's empty…"

"Crap. I left my keys in my locker."

"At school?"

"Yeah. Crap, crap, crap…"

Duo was silent while I thought of every option.

"Duo. We have to go to the school to get my keys."

"The school? Are you sure its safe? Maybe we should just wait for—,"

"No! We can't wait! Come on!" I grabbed his hands and opened the door. Closing it and locking it with a spare under the potted plant by the welcome mat, we made our way to the school cautiously, watching for Solo's cronies. I think they left the area after my ass-kicking moves. We snuck into the school, which was still in progress. I went to my locker. Upon opening it, tons of letters fell to the ground.

"Crap," I muttered. I bent down and organized them into a semi-neat pile. I threw them into another part of the locker. Duo looked nervously around.

"Heero," he said, "I have to go…"

"Huh? Go where?"

"To the restroom…"

"Oh… well, can you go by yourself? I'll try to find the keys while you're in there."

"Will you stay here…?"

"If I don't find the keys by the time you get back, yes. If I do, then meet me outside at the front. We'll walk back to the house together. Okay?"

"Okay…" Duo trotted over to the restroom, nervously looking all around as he did so.

----

When I found the keys, Duo was still in the restroom. So I trudged outside and waited. I waited so long, Kaonashi Natsuki came out and greeted me.

"Heero!" she called happily.

"Err, hi," I responded. I didn't care about her; I was beginning to get worried about Duo.

"Where were you this morning? I missed you."

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't feeling so well, I stayed home."

"Oh. You missed Yukihiro's party the other night."

"Yeah, I know. I was… busy."

Then she went into a rant about this and that concerning the party and I just nodded and smiled.

----

"HHHEEERRROOOO!!!" I heard.

Natsuki stopped, mid-sentence. We had walked to the student parking lot because I had begun pacing. But that distinct, panicked voice caught my eardrums like a fish on a bait line. I ran. I didn't care about Natsuki or what she might think of me for my rudeness. I just ran. And then I came within the front of the school and saw a gigantic crowd of students circling what sounded to be a fight. I ran faster.

I pushed my way violently through the throng of former peers. They all complained and threatened me as I continued till I broke threw the crowd. I saw red.

"Kobayashi!!!" I yelled as I swung my fist threw the air. It connected solidly with the back of the teen's head.

Kobayashi twisted his body as he fell to the ground roughly.

"You!" Kobayashi snarled, "You're just as bad; protecting a homo like him!" He pointed off to his side with something shiny. I glared at him and ran forward to attack again.

Kobayashi raised his leg and held it solidly out in front of him. It connected with my stomach in an unexpected move. I stumbled to the ground from the shock and following pain.

"H-Heero…" I weak voice called.

I shifted my vision to the source as Kobayashi stumbled to his feet. Duo was covered in dirt and blood covered half his arms, face and back, as he was currently facedown on the ground. I gritted my teeth.

"Duo! Get up and Get out of here! NOW!" I yelled.

"That's right, Duo. Go run and hide and let your **_BOYFRIEND_** deal with me!" Kobayashi looked insane and I felt by blood run cold. I got up with a grunt and got ready for round two.

Duo struggled to his feet and stumbled backwards.

"Come on, Yui!!! Come hit me!"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Aghh!" Kobayashi came at me with a hard right. I dodged and kicked him in his stomach. He doubled over briefly before recovering and turned around to face me again.

"Want some more of that, huh? Asshole!" I yelled.

Kobayashi gritted his teeth and came at me with a shove. I was knocked to the ground and Kobayashi fell with me punching me relentlessly. I felt the skin on my bottom lip and on my cheek spilt open, spilling my blood. I thrust my pelvis up to unsteady him and then tossed him off me. Taking in deep breaths to slow my heartbeat I picked myself up and got ready for round three. It was clear the score was tied.

Kobayashi pointed out the shiny object again and I heard someone yell, "Heero, he's got a knife!!! Watch out!"

My eyes widened. A knife? Geez, Kobayashi.

Kobayashi came at me again, this time thrusting the knife forward towards my chest. I stumbled backwards and fell on my ass with a grunt. He jumped at my fallen form, knife in hand. I dodged barely by rolling to the side. He came at me still and we ended up in a heap, fighting for control over the knife. We were kicking and screaming over it. My knuckles were white from the pressure of my grip.

I was now a little scared. "Duo!" I yelled, "Run! RUN NOW! IT'LL BE OKAY JUST RUN!!!"

"I'll just find the little HOMO again, Heero. He can't escape!"

Duo looked around wildly. I locked eyes with him briefly and said, "Duo, just do it! GO!"

"Run and I STILL kill you, you homo!!" Kobayashi had a madman's eyes.

Duo slowly got to his feet and began to cry. "He-Heero… I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Then, he ran off, pushing students aside.

Kobayashi and I struggled still. He grabbed my hair with his other hand and slammed my head into the ground. I heard him say as his weight was lifted from me, "I'll deal with you later."

My vision started to blur and fought against the unconsciousness I knew was sure to follow. I vaguely felt to sets of hands help me to my feet. Nausea swept over me and I thought I would lose it. "Duo…" I mumbled.

"He took off," Natsuki's voice claimed. "Kobayashi ran after him. Miyazaki-san, the principle, took off after them with a cell phone. I think she's calling the police."

"Kobayashi!" I exclaimed, raising my head more firmly. The nausea was gone now.

"Heero… you really shouldn't try to move—,"

"Out of my way!" I broke free of the hands and ran.

--Tsuzuku--

Yes! I finally continued it!!! And this fic is almost coming to a close! There's like… one or two more chapters… But fear not, my wonderful readers, for I shall try and try to push through to finish this fic up. Currently I'm still in the process of rewriting _Fukai Ai Ichinen_ (_Deep Love First Year_) for Yaoi Underground LLC (now Yaoi House LLC)'s president, Takenouchi Kira-kaichou. She and her company may be the company to publish me so I am trying to focus all my immediate time and energy into redoing it.

I'd just like to say, to all of you who are supporting this story, that I hope that you will continue to support my writing/art (if you've been to my deviantArt account or website of which the link is in my profile). I promise you, especially those who are looking forward to the yaoi content of this story, that you'll not be disappointed in my other stories. When this particular story is completed I will include a link to my website and a brief summary of stories both completed (and hopefully set to be published) and in-progress. I sincerely hope that you become a fan of, not just my fanfiction, but also my fiction in general. Anyways! To those who are STILL reading this (What? Don't you guys have something better to do then wait for lil ol' me?), thank you. You are the reason for me to continue this story. I have many ambitions but once I start something, no matter how long it takes me, I WILL finish it. So please continue to support me. (And just because it sounds better and more formal in Japanese, "Anata wa sansei suru tsudzuku atashi kudasai.")

Until next chapter, so long! And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

**Reputations**

**Chapter 7**

When Duo woke up, he noticed he was in an unfamiliar room. There were beeps and an unsettling quietness. At first, he tried to sit up, his eyes darting all around as two thoughts went through his head. The first was that he thought he'd died. He thought Solo had killed him when he knocked him out. With that thought came the second; that if he had died, Heero had probably died, too. That was the thought that had him frantically looking around. He didn't get very far, though.

Very quickly, Duo realized that the reason for his restraint was due to tubes and bedsheets. Blinking, his senses began to come back to him.

He was in a room. A very bland, unadorned room. Most of the surrounding colors consisted of white. A plug was shoved into his nose and his elbow had been punctured with a needle. It wasn't just his elbow either. His finger had been pricked and all the connected places had a machine at the other end. He recognized a heart monitor and an IV station.

Making the obvious connection, he decided he hadn't died, but was recovering from the ordeal with Solo in a hospital.

But what about Heero? Where was he? Was he alright?

He was in a single room without other patients to ask anything of. He looked around for one of those nurse-call buttons. He couldn't see one but, he didn't really know what to look for. He spotted a person walking pass the room. He wanted to call out but his mouth was so dry.

Looking over at the table next to his bed, he found a glass that held water that must have been there for forever. It was probably unpleasant, but he really wanted to speak and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to with his throat a desert.

He carefully reached out his punctured arm and winced a little as the needles moved uncomfortably in their openings against the strain. He grasped the glass with as little pressure as he could manage—any excess muscle pull on the obstructions would surely make him drop the glass.

He brought the glass to his lips, using his other, prefect arm to help support the glass. After parting his lips from their self-encasement, he tilted the glass and merely let the water flow slowly onto his arid tongue. He was right; the water did taste stale. Whether it was because of his recently rarely used taste buds, or due to the fact that the water had, in any case, been there a while, he was still unsure. Nevertheless, the water did rejuvenate his will to call for aid.

He licked his lips in preparation, deciding to wait for another passerby. He had thought, briefly, of pulling out the obstructions in his arm and nose and setting off some kind of alarm to get the attention he needed, but he figured that they would only think something more was wrong. They might decide to keep him here longer; prevent him from seeing Heero. Or at least know what had happened.

The last thing he could recall about yesterday's incident—if it had, indeed, been merely yesterday—was running from Kobayashi and Heero's fight as Heero had instructed him to do, and running right into Solo.

--

_There had been nothing but the trees of the school's courtyard blocking his path to the entrance. He knew exactly where he was to go: the police, a phone booth, a passing person with a cell phone__—__anyone or thing that would be able to help the situation. And as he finally passed the gates of the school, luck was on his side._

_Or so he thought._

_"Please!" he said to the person in the distance, running still with as much strength as he had had left, "Please help! Call the police! There's a boy with a knife trying to kill my friend and I!"_

_And yet, as he neared and the man did nothing, he tried to clear his vision from the moisture filling them with underwater vision. The man was tall, dressed nicely, walking away from Mercedes, and had his jaw set._

_"Ahh..." he begin._

_"S-Solo..." Duo barely managed._

_He now backed up. Why in the world was Solo _here_? How could he've found them__—__him__—__so quickly? There was no way, right? This wasn't happening?_

_He turned around and ran. He'd rather take his chances with Kobayashi than Solo. And he needed Heero._

_He didn't get very far. Solo was a lot taller and had longer legs than him. He had made it back to the front of the school's entrance, but he would never enter it again, he felt. Solo gripped his arm painfully and he fell to his knees from the bruise it was sure to leave._

_"You unloyal _dog_!" Solo yelled, "I took you in when your parents asked. I gave you a roof. I sent you to school. I gave you the scraps off my table and clothes for your body. And what have you done?!"_

_He turned the boy to face him and slapped him across his face._

_"You run away! You caused trouble for the police officers and the school. And ME! How _dare_ you!"_

_"What are you doing?!" a woman's voice yelled. Solo abruptly stopped his bashing and looked up with fury in his eyes._

_"None of your business, woman!" he scoffed._

_She looked mad, from Duo's perspective. "You put that boy down right now!" she had said in a tone that confirmed it._

_Duo hadn't even realized that Solo _had_ lifted him up off the ground until the woman had said it. Now, Duo suddenly realized that the woman must be a teacher at his school._

_"What will you do, huh? You're too weak to stand up to me, woman."_

_"I won't have to do anything! The police are on their way right now. I know you're Solo, Duo's uncle. I've seen your face and heard first-hand what you've said. If you try to leave, I'll memorize your license plate number and have the police track you down! Now you put Duo down RIGHT NOW!"_

_Not since Heero had first saved him had Duo ever been as happy as right now. More tears welled up and over his eyelids and a small, bitter smile etched itself onto his face. When had he gained so much love?_

_Solo shook him up violently and spoke to the woman. "Look here," he said, "I don't give a _damn_ about this kid, and don't care if I get 'caught' because if he dies, I get all the money owned to him and I'll pay off the son-of-bitch who tries to take me away."_

_Duo felt Solo move forward. "And if some little _bitch_ like you wants to _try_ and stop me, go ahead."_

_The woman was now only a few feet away from Solo. Duo could see her look uneasy with him so close. Solo continued to advance on the woman and Duo suddenly figured that he would try to harm her. With as much strength as he could muster, he flung his arms at Solo and tried to distract him from her. If she could get away, than she might be able to go through with those threats she had spouted off._

_"Run away!" he yelled. "He's going to hurt you if you don't! Go! Just go!"_

_"Shut up you little piece of shit!" Solo backhanded him again._

_And all was lost._

--

Slowly, Duo raised his head. He had drifted off in his remembrance but something—it might have been the end—had awoken him. As his eyelashes parted, he perceived a movement. He gasped and tried to get up, his eyes opening wide. Quickly, the movement came to him and he realized nothing was wrong and it wasn't Heero or Solo. It was a nurse.

"Shh... dear. Everything's alright. You're in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, but where's Heero?" Then recalling that Heero might not be allowed in, "Odin? are they okay? What happened to them?"

"It's alright dear. Calm down. I'll go get a doctor. All your questions can be answered then, okay?"

Sighing once more, Duo plopped his back onto the pillow.

--

A doctor came in nearly twenty minutes later.

"Sorry for the wait..." he took a look at his chart, "Duo Maxwell. You know how hospitals are."

Duo just nodded. "Can you tell me what happened to Heero Yui? Is he here? And what about his uncle, Odin?"

"Yes, Heero _is_ here. He was released yesterday and—,"

"Released?" Duo's voice broke. "He was injured?"

The doctor gave a sad, pitiful smile. "Yes... I'm afraid that the incident with the other student didn't go as he had planned. He was badly injured. Just a cut..."

Duo had lowered his eyes to his blanket. It had all been his fault. How could he possibly make it up? And Odin... he must be mad.

"Umm... but like I said before..." the doctor continued, "Heero _is_ here right now."

Duo raised his eyes to the door immediately. "Where? Can I see him?"

The doctor smiled with an air of giving in. "You still need your check-up and after that, we can remove the needles and monitors. Once you've been checked out and everything is known to be fine, you can see Heero. You'll have to be patient but, I'll send in a nurse right away to get started, okay?"

Duo nodded a little reluctantly but, he didn't want Heero to see him like this anymore than he wanted to be this way.

The doctor left and in no time at all, two nurses were administering to him. They did just what the doctor said: removed all the obstructions. After he had been throughly checked and okayed, they left to get Heero.

--

Heero was sitting beside Odin in the waiting room. He had a bandage over his right eye and his arm was wrapped in gauze. It was lightly stained pink. He was waiting for visitor hours to start so he could go and see how Duo was doing. Odin was reading a book. They had been there waiting for nearly ten minutes when a nurse approached them and announced that Duo was up, recovered, and waiting to see them.

Heero was out of his seat in less than a second and, not even waiting for the nurse, briskly walking to Duo's room.

He stood outside the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and pushed it in. A movement on the bed quickly captured his attention and, leaving the door open he moved to the bedside.

"Duo..." he breathed.

Duo's expression changed to a "caught in the act" one. He had only been trying to sit himself up on the stiff bed after his body had been stuck in the same position for two days now. When he heard Heero, he was so shocked that he stopped everything he was doing in accordance to his heart.

"H-Heero..."

--

"Heero!" Duo giggled as Heero carried him from the car, "I _can_ walk, you know!"

Heero chuckled in response. "Of course. I wanted to do this."

"But doesn't your arm still hurt?"

"That was a whole week ago, Duo!"

Odin opened the door and rolled his eyes at the two. Heero carefully avoided the door jam and took Duo inside the new house to explore.

"Wow... Heero, let me down so I can look around properly."

"No, not yet. I want to show you our bedroom."

"Heero..." Odin warned, "You're still only 17. And Duo only officially got the all-green a few days ago."

"Odin! I wasn't thinking _that_! Geez!"

Duo could see the color had rose in Heero's cheeks and he giggled quietly.

"What are _you_ laughing at, huh?" Heero turned his head to glare at his passenger. He was still moving through the house though. He was moving up the stairs now.

Odin had decided that too much had happened where they had been staying so a change of scenery would be a good idea. Duo was now under his care, legally, and Solo had been charged and sentenced to life in prison. Kobayashi, too, had been expelled and sent to a juvenile correction facility where he still got schooling. So Odin bought a new house in a new city and enrolled Duo and Heero in a new school for their Senior Year.

Heero came to a stop outside another new door and shifted Duo in his arms so he could open it. The new house had already been furnished and painted and made ready for this day—official move-in day. This room—their room—had been painted in a mirage to look like something akin to the Aurora Borealis. As Duo stared at their colors, he thought they might just move or sway like the real lights did. He hugged Heero close as he took in the rest of the room.

There were two medium-sized desks that had computers on them and two twin beds opposite them already covered in matching bedsheets. There was a lamp in between the beds on a nightstand and a shag rug on the ground. There was a huge window adorned with curtains that were parted to reveal the backyard. All the colors accentuated the Aurora.

"Wow, Heero... this is practically the only room I've ever had so I may be a bit biased, but I love it!"

Heero gently set Duo on his feet and drew him to the window. "Check this out."

Outside in their backyard, was a newly blooming cherry tree. Duo put his forehead to the glass.

"Wow! It's so pretty..."

"Heero! Duo! Come on! There are still boxes waiting and I'm sure it can't take _that_ long to check out a room!" Odin called.

Heero's eyebrow twitched as Duo chuckled.

--

Heero stuffed his nose further into Duo's neck and sighed softly. Duo was still enjoying his sleep. Probably the first real sleep he'd ever had since he'd come to this Colony. It was not to be enjoyed long, however, since the alarm went off.

Groaning, Heero reached over Duo's body to shut off the evil thing. Duo was already awake.

Heero sighed in annoyance but smiled at Duo and said, "Morning."

Duo smiled softly back as he rubbed his cheek further into the pillow and replied happily, "Morning"

Heero leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. Duo put on a cat-like smile but not for long. A sudden, evil, knocking came to the door and Odin was heard yelling.

"It's the first day! You guys had _better_ not go back to bed!"

"Okay Odin! We're getting up! Really..."

The two rose out of Duo's bed and made their way to the kitchen, passing a satisfied Odin. They ate breakfast then went back upstairs, one in the bathroom while the other got dressed, and then switching. Just as Duo was about to leave the bathroom and join Heero in getting their bags and going, Heero walked in and shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

"We didn't get our good morning."

"What do you mean?"

Heero spun them around so that Duo was against the door and kissed him full on the mouth.

"But, Heero! We'll be late!"

"So?" he breathed in his ear.

"Heero! Duo! You'd better get down here now or you're walking!"

"Urgh..."

--The End--

**Author's Notes:** It's done. Oo; Wow. I'm kind of proud of myself. I hope everyone enjoyed it! And to those who have stuck with me ALL this time throughout my HUGE hiatus, thank you SO much for continuing to keep up with me. TT You guys are awesome. With this conclusion, I must admit to pretty much ending my fanfiction writing days. ;; I really don't have much patience for them. I will still probably do somethings but it will be very rare. If you really liked my writing and would like to read something more from me, I suggest going to the sister site of FanFiction: FictionPress(dot)com. My user name is the same. (Pretty much anywhere you go, it will be.) I suggest reading _Fukai Ai Ichinen_ (otherwise known as _Deep Love First Year_) first. It is really popular. (I'd hope...)

Once more, thank you all who have stuck with me and looked forward to this final update. You guys compelled me forward and helped me write this to the end. It's dedicated to you! -Shizumi v 3


End file.
